


Hatesex redeems assholes

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foe Yay, Hate Sex, Hot half-Galra dudes wanna bang each other, Lotor becomes good because Keith holds his leash, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Or, how Lotor became a Good Guy





	Hatesex redeems assholes

"I hate you, Lotor," Keith said.

"I hate you too, Keith," Lotor growled.

"But I want to give you such a deep dicking you'll forget about fucking anyone else."

"Then fuck me already."

They had the best hatesex in the galaxy, and Lotor decided being fucked by Keith was better than farming Alteans for quintessence. So he gave that shit up and stopped being a douche. Keith rejoined Voltron and brought his fuckbuddy with him and the occasionally had threesomes with Shiro or Allura.


End file.
